Ultrasonic testing may be performed for detection of defects in a part (e.g., tubes, bars, etc.). Ultrasonic testing is a form of non-destructive testing, in which one or more properties of a par (e.g., cracks, tube wall changes, deformities, weaknesses, wall thickness, etc.) may be evaluated without causing damage to the part material. Ultrasonic testing typically involves directing an ultrasonic wave into the part from a first location, and receiving either a reflected wave back at the first location, or an attenuated wave at a second location. Based on the characteristics of the received wave (e.g., reflected wave, attenuated wave, etc.), the properties of the part can be determined.
In applications related to tube mills, drill pipes, casings, etc., existing inspection systems can test a portion (e.g., a central region) of a tube to examine for defects. While existing inspection systems are capable of inspecting the central region of the part, such inspection systems have been unable to and/or had difficulty with inspecting end regions of the part. In some applications, these end regions have lengths of about 50 millimeters to about 150 millimeters. To address this issue, the uninspected end regions have either been removed (e.g., via cutting off the end regions) or additional testing equipment has been purchased to inspect the end regions. These aforementioned solutions are both inefficient and costly.